Collaterales
CLAVE [ ] = parolas inter parentheses trovate in le Interlingua-English Dictionary. "non incompatibile con le vocabulario del (I.E.D), ma prendite de un altere systema de linguage auxiliar." ---- ADVERBIOS COLLATERAL a pena / [ apena ] aliquando / [ alquando ] aliquanto / [ alquanto ] alique / [ alco ] / [ alque ??? ] / [ aliquid ] (anque pronominal) depost / [ depois ] / postea etiam / [ anque ] / [ alsi ] / tamben foras / foris / [ for ] illac / [ illic ] / ibi / [ la ] / ali (-í) in van / [ frustra ] jam / [ ja ] / [ ya ] minus / [ meno ] nimis / [ tro ] / [ trop ] F / [ troppo ] I nunquam / jammais pauco / [ poco ] (ambe pronominal anque) plus / [ plu ] plus tosto / [ plutosto ] post / [ detra ] (ambe prep. tamben) retro / [ passato ] semper / [ sempre ] si / [ sic ] subinde / [ sovente ] / [ saepe ] tanto / [ tan ] / [ tam ] tarde / [ sero ] totevia / [ tamen ] tunc / [ tum ] / [ alora ] vermente / [ vero ] / [ vere ] ---- COLLATERALES COMPARATIVE E SUPERLATIVE plus bon / melior le plus bon / le melior / optime plus magne / major le plus magne / le major / maxime plus mal / pejor le plus mal / le pejor / pessime plus parve / minor le plus parve / le minor / minime plus supra / superior le plus supra / le superior / supreme plus infra / inferior / ((infime ??)) plus extra / exterior le plus extra / le extra / le extreme plus intra / interior le plus intra / le interior / intime plus ultra / ulterior le plus ultra / le ulterior / ultime pre / prior le plus pre / le prior / prime ---- COLLATERALES NUMERAL 4) quatro / [ quattuor ] 9) novem / [ nove ] 11) dece-un / undece 12) dece-duo / duodece 13) dece-tres / tredece 14) dece-quatro / quattuordece / ((quatrodece ???)) 15) dece-cinque / quindece 16) dece-sex / sedece ---- COLLATERALES SUBSTANTIVE corde / cor corpore / corpo domo / casa nihil / nil resto / [ cetero ] / [ ceterum ] tempore / tempo vice / [ vece ] ---- COLLATERALES VERBAL es (1e. prs. sg.) / esse / [ so ] es (1e. prs. pl.) / [ somos ] es (pl.) / esse / [ son ] esser / [ ser ] essera / [ sera ] esserea / [ serea ] esseva / [ era ] ha / [ habe ] / have haber / [ haver ] necessitar / besoniar suffrer / sufferer / sufferir ---- CONJUNCTIONES COLLATERAL con / [ cum ] e / [ et ] igitur (adv. tamben) / [ dunque ] / [ itaque ] o / [ aut ] proque / [ porque ] (tamben adv.) sed / [ ma ] / mais si non / [ sinon ] ---- PREPOSITIONES ab / [ desde ] a / [ ad ] circa / [ circum ] infra / joso / juso (adv. e prep.) pro / [ por ] secundo / [ secun ] super / [ sur ] supra / suso trans / [ tra ] ---- PRONOMINES PERSONAL/IMPERSONAL E ADJECTIVOS GENITIVE alicuno / [ alcuno ] (indef. pron.) de qui / [ cuje ] il / [ hoc ] ??? illa / [ ella ] / ea (Z) ille / [ celle ] / [ isse ] / [ ce ] / [ is ] / [ el ] / [ il ] aquelle / quelle illes / [ celles ] / [ illi ] illes (pron. pers.) / [ illi ] (pron. pers.) illes (dem. pron.) / [ celles ] (dem. pron.) illo / [ id ] io / [ ego ] / [ yo ] / [ jo ] iste / [ este ] / [ esse ] / [ isse ] / [ ce ] / [ hic ] / [ is ] / aqueste / queste isto / [ esto ] / [ esso ] / [ isso ] / [ cello ] / [ hoc ] / [ is ] / aquello / quello le / [ li ] [ li ] / a ille/illa/illo lis / a illes/illas/illos me / [ mi ] nos / [ noi ] su/sue / [ sui ] te / [ ti ] uno / [ on ] / [ homo ] vos / [ voi ] ---- alicun / [ alcun ] (adj.) de intra / dentro dum interim / mentre [ esque ] / [ an ] (interr.) hic / [ ci ] / [ qui ] / aqui / aqua (-á) malgrado / [ malgre ] (conj. e prep.) pauc / [ poc ] (adj.)